


When I'm with you

by SwedishGirl



Series: World of our own [6]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bromance, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Male Friendship, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: Nicky is quite fed up with all the sex and seeks comfort in Mark.





	

There was a knock on the door. Mark immediately knew it was Nicky, he could tell from the sound of it. He went to open.

"-Hey. Come in." Mark offered, and gave him a hug and went back to sit on the bed, already turning his attention back to the telly.  
"-Thanks. What you doin?" Nicky asked.  
"-Just watching a movie. Wanna join me?"

Nicky remained at the door for a moment and when Mark didn't get an answer immediately, he looked up with a concerned frown. Nicky wasn't exactly known for being quiet. 

"-Or did you wanna talk about something...?" Mark said hesitantly, lowering the sound of the TV and turning all his attention to Nicky.  
"-No..." Nicky said, looking down and shaking his head. "-Just wanted to drop by, see what you were doing."  
"-Okay... Everything alright, then?" Mark said, looking at Nicky tentatively.

Nicky looked at Mark who was sitting on his bed, dressed in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt that was too big, his hair all messy, looking all cuddly. He saw the concern in Mark's eyes and just wanted to curl up in Mark's embrace and stay there forever. He climbed onto the bed and sat down next to Mark.

"-Everything's fine. Thanks Mark. I just wanted some company."  
"-Okay. Good."

Nicky could see Mark probably wondered why he wasn't at Shane's. But Mark was too polite to ask.

"-Shane went to Kian's. Apparently Ki had this fantasy he wanted to try out." Nicky said.  
"-Really?"  
"-Yeah."  
"-And you weren't in it?"  
"-I probably was, but I think I'm quite done with that, actually."  
"-Okay..."

Mark didn't want to ask any questions, so he waited to see if Nicky wanted to continue.

"-You know, those two really can't get enough." Nicky said.

Mark smiled a little, unsure if Nicky meant for it to be funny or not.

"-I mean, we've been doing this...thing...for a while now, it's lost it's thrill a bit, you know?" 

Mark nodded carefully, still not knowing how to contribute to this conversation.

"-It's good they have each other, because I just don't have the energy anymore."

Mark gave Nicky a shy smile. Nicky's heart almost skipped a beat. Mark looked down before asking hesitantly:

"-So... You and Shane...?"  
"-We were never exclusive. It's no big deal at all, we were never a couple as such, you know that."  
"-Yeah, but..."

Mark didn't know what to say. Mark had seen Shane and Nicky holding hands when they were all watching movies together. He had seen them share an intimate kiss before going on stage. He had seen how they looked at each other over breakfast. To Mark, they had seemed like more than just friends with benefits.

Nicky didn't seem particularly upset, though.

"-Look, nothing's changed. Me and Shane never had any rules. I'm totally okay with him going off with Kian for the night. We might still see each other tomorrow, who knows? But right now, tonight, Shane needed sex. And I needed you."

Mark looked up, his big blue eyes looking for an explanation. He almost expected Nicky to burst into laughter or something, but he didn't. He just looked sincerely at Mark. Mark wondered in what way Nicky could possibly need him.

"-Um... So... Wanna watch the movie with me or..." Mark began hesitantly.  
"-That'd be great, Mark." Nicky said.

Mark nodded and went up to get a Diet Coke for Nicky and a regular Coke for himself. Mark was already in his pajamas, so Nicky took off everything but his t-shirt and boxers before climbing back into bed. 

They sat next to each other, backs against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of them, duvet pulled up to their waists, watching the movie.

"-Seen this movie before?" Nicky asked, taking a sip from his Coke.  
"-No." Mark said.  
"-I have. It's fucking horrendous."  
"-It is? I like it so far."  
"-Getting worse. They don't make it in the end, you know."  
"-Nicky!!" Mark said, giving him a little push.

Nicky giggled and reached across to put his soda on the night stand.

"-You keep watching, I'd love to just sit here while you watch the end." he said, moving closer to Mark and leaning into him, putting his head on Mark's shoulder.

"-Tired?" Mark asked.  
"-Yeah." Nicky yawned.

Mark put an arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head and then he went back to watch the movie, keeping a comforting arm around Nicky.

If there was one thing Nicky appreciated a little extra about Mark, it was his natural quietness. Being in the band meant a constant chatting and bickering and Nicky was probably worst of them all, he new that himself, he was never quiet. He always had something to say, some joke to make. Their days were often filled with interviews, meetings, discussions, decisions. But even when it was just the four of them, it could get quite loud. Shane was also very talkative and Kian was too when he was in the mood.

It was different with Mark. Mark didn't speak unless he had something to say. And he didn't expect other people to either. He was completely okay with sitting like this, watching a movie close together and not say a word. Right now, that was such a huge relief to Nicky, who didn't want to be alone but didn't feel like talking.

Nicky leant into Mark even further, one side of his face resting to Mark's chest. Mark's t-shirt was soft on his cheek and it smelled so good, smelled of Mark. A familiar, masculine, wonderful smell. He could feel Mark's large warm hand resting firmly on his back. Nicky was overwhelmed by a feeling of security. He wondered what it was about Mark that made him feel that way. There had always been something comforting and calming about this man, but Nicky couldn't put his finger on it. There was something about his presence that made Nicky feel safe. Maybe it was Mark's composure. His way of always staying cool about everything. His calm and non-judgemental personality. Or maybe it was something simpler and much more primitive - Mark was larger and stronger than Nicky and maybe Nicky felt protected lying here in his arms. Whatever it was, it was wonderful. Nicky could relax completely and let go of everything when with Mark. Nicky was energetic and cheerful by nature, but sometimes even he needed to be allowed to lower his guard and just...be. Mark let him. Mark didn't expect anything from him. Didn't demand. Didn't question. Nicky could be himself, completely. 

Nicky's head rested on Mark's chest and he could hear Mark's heartbeats, and feel Mark's chest rise and fall with every breath. It was calming and almost hypnotic and soon Nicky could feel his eye lids becoming heavier. He struggled for a while to keep awake, but soon he was fast asleep.

Mark noticed Nicky beginning to doze off but didn't say anything, he let him drift off to sleep on his chest, while stroking his back softly. Mark could tell Nicky had been tired and a bit off. Mark didn't feel any need to look for answers to why. Mark could relate totally to that feeling and was perfectly fine letting Nicky get some sleep and some comfort. It was nice.

Nicky looked so small lying there, Mark could reach around him with one arm. Nicky almost felt fragile in his arms, Mark could feel his every rib, and his arms were so slender. Nicky had always been fit and Mark had admired him for it. Mark didn't have the energy nor the self discipline to keep that fit, he found the gym quite boring and he liked food. And chocolate. And he just didn't seem to be made out of the same material as Nicky. If Nicky was made out of balsa wood, Mark was made out of...oak or something. 

Mark ran a hand through Nicky's hair. Even his hair was perfect. It was always cut and trimmed very carefully and he even managed to keep up the highlights, never letting it grow out too much. Nicky was actually quite blonde to begin with, but more of a ginger blonde. He liked to bleach it slightly to get those almost white highlights. Mark didn't know how he found the energy or the time. Mark himself had gotten highlights a couple of times back in the early years, but didn't have the energy to maintain them. So he'd gone back to his natural dark color after just a short while.

Mark felt tired himself and turned off the telly and put the remote down. Then he put Nicky to bed properly, and laid down beside him. Nicky mumbled something incoherent and Mark stroked his hair and said:  
"-Go to sleep, Nicky... I'm here..."

Nicky nuzzled into Mark's neck and Mark wrapped an arm around Nicky. Then, Mark drifted off to sleep as well.

 

When Nicky woke up, Mark was asleep, spooning him from behind. Mark's heavy arm was wrapped around Nicky and his warm stomach pressed to Nicky's back. Nicky took Mark's hand and studied it carefully. Mark's hands were larger than Nicky's and more square. The dark hair on Mark's arms continued for a bit, onto the back of his hand. It was very masculine. Nicky didn't have much hair anywhere, and where he did, it was not this dark. Nicky touched the hair on Mark's arms with his fingertips. Mark's arms were much more robust than Nicky's. Nicky could see the muscles and feel the weight, and there it was again - that feeling of security. Even as Mark was asleep, Nicky still felt completely safe lying here with his back pressed to this big, warm, cuddly, sweet man.

Nicky decided to close his eyes again and try to go back to sleep. It wasn't hard when hearing Mark's even breaths behind him. 

Next time Nicky woke up, Mark was lying on his back beside Nicky. Still sleeping like a log. Mark liked his sleep and could sleep literally anywhere and was always the last to come down for breakfast. In the early years, Mark used to sleep in and keep the others waiting for hours, to the point where it became a problem. They'd had a band meeting where they had discussed that and a few other issues such as why Shane was always standing in the middle of all the pictures and other very mature matters... Mark had had to promise to stop keeping the others waiting in the mornings, and Shane had had to promise not to succumb to the photographers wishes any more, but instead let all the lads stand in the middle every now and then. Mark had said he didn't even want to stand in the middle and didn't get what they were on about. After all, they were a five piece and someone's gotta stand in the middle, right? But Kian and especially Bryan had been determined to put an end to Shane being the center of Westlife. Mark had been forced to stand in the middle for a few photos after that meeting, but then he had gone back to lurk in the background, hiding behind the others and even ducking down to avoid looking taller than them. Nicky didn't get why he was doing that. He was still doing it ten years later. Why would such a beautiful person wanna hide?

Nicky looked at Mark. Beautiful Mark. Those enormously cute dimples that were almost invisible now but always came out when he smiled. The impossibly long dark eye lashes, Nicky had never seen such eye lashes on any other man. The strong jawline and the stubbled chin. The big nose that suited his face so well. The sideburns that Mark had been adamant on keeping through all his hair styles and through all the years, knowing what they added to his face. 

Nicky put his head on Mark's shoulder and Mark mumbled something and wrapped his arm around Nicky. Nicky put a hand on Mark's chest and then he just laid there, enjoying the feeling, nuzzling into Mark's neck, smelling him, feeling him, hearing him breath... 

Mark could probably have slept all morning, so eventually Nicky had to wake him up not to miss out on the hotel breakfast.

"-Hey, sleepyhead..." he said softly and traced his finger along Mark's jaw.  
"-Mmm..." Mark mumbled and turned into Nicky's embrace, curling into a ball.  
"-Tired, huh..." Nicky said.  
"-Always..." Mark mumbled.

Nicky let him wake up slowly. He laid face to face with Mark and reached up to kiss his forehead. Mark opened his eyes slowly and then he gave Nicky a kiss on the mouth. Nicky kissed back and ran a hand through Mark's hair. Their kisses were soft and gentle and there were no undertones or suggestions. It was just...cozy and comfortable and nice.

 

They met Kian and Shane for breakfast. Kian was on top form and Shane was giggling a lot. 

"-Went well last night, huh?" Nicky asked with a cheeky grin.  
"-Very. It was mad. Just pure madness." Shane said. "-Wanna tell them what we did, Ki?"  
"-Keep it to yourself, lads!" Mark interrupted.

Shane giggled again and Kian said:

"-What about you, Nicky? Got lucky with Marky here?"

Nicky looked at Mark who gave him a shy smile.

"-Yes. Got very lucky. I got exactly what I needed. It was amazing. Just truly amazing." Nicky said, squeezing Mark's hand under the table, looking into his warm friendly eyes.


End file.
